flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blue Man remake
Chapter 1- The first sighting Alright, Gabrielle, I'm going to go shopping! Says Alexander Frank, the father of a family of 3. He was the richest in town and he loved it. No one seemed to hate him, either. OK, dear, come back soon! His girlfriend was called Gabrielle Fisher and she was a well known artist across the globe. Their relationship grew stronger since then. Don't worry, I'll be here soon. Alexander opened the door, exited the house, and walked to his red Honda happily. As he drove off his parking and on the streets to the nearest shop... Oh, no... I forgot my smartphone to know the way there! He realised that his phone was left at home on his bed. He always used it to go to all kinds of locations. Oh, well, no biggie. I'm sure I'll remember the way. He drove in a large straight street with no sign of civilisation. No street lights were placed there. Concerned, he turned his car lights on. Well, I don't remember coming this way. I'm gonna turn back! He turned to the other direction of the street and went back to where he came from. Hey, who's that? He stopped, got out of his car, and looked at a large man sitting on the ground. As the air grew colder, he walked towards the man and screamed. Dude! Are you okay!? The man seemed to be imitating a blue light, and it wore a large cloak and dark pants. Do you need assistance? The man stood up and turned around. To Alexander's eyes the blue light began to glow stronger. The man's veins were also blue, but they were much darker than its skin. Mr., do you hear me? The man started grinning and he opened his eyes, which were dark and blue, as he approached Alexander. Uhm... I'll get moving then... Alexander started to run back to his car as he had the feeling that something terrible would happen. However, the man appeared before him, still grinning. He grabbed Alexander on his shoulder. Alexander screamed and fainted. Then he woke up in the hospital with a strange burning sensation on his shoulder. What happened... Alexander says in a weak manner. You were touched by an unknown humanoid substance. Alexander was being treated for whatever happened to him, but all they could do was remove the hand print on his shoulder. His life changed afterwards. He never stopped grinning at people and he stayed silent for awhile. The worst came when his girlfriend showed him her recent painting. It was about the blue man and it fit what he saw perfectly. That's when he went insane, harmed his family members, and murdered them in sick ways. And he ended up walking in the streets, vanishing. He was last seen in the vast forests, glowing this blue colour with pale blue veins, and he was naked, grinning as he walked in the forest forever. Chapter 2- the man that ceased to smile Johny McLain was the happiest man in town and he would rarely be mad or sad. Even if he was bullied he would keep smiling happily and be nice to others. It seemed like nothing could stop him from being happy until December of 2009. He went walking to visit his neighbors like always. He would salute them and the neighbors would salute back. This time, however, Johny decided to visit the large park in front of the town. Its name was Justin Park. It had many pine trees and the lights were lanterns connected on a white fence. As he was tired of walking, he went to sit on the nearest chair. It ended up being where the blue man sat. He wasn't sure if he wanted to sit there, but it was the only available chair, so he sighed and sat next to the glowing blue man. He saluted the man but he received no response. The blue man watched him with his grin growing larger. Johny was under the blue man's hypnotic stare as his smile became a sad frown. The blue man then walked away and Johny was frozen, still sitting on the chair, as he started to shed tears from his eyes. He returned home sad. He cried inside his house and never came out for a long time. His neighbors tried to talk to him, but he refused, screaming for them to leave. Years later he disappeared from his own home. No one heard some form of screaming or a stranger entering his house. Police found a letter under his bed and it stated the following: He told me that life wasn't worth it as my current form. He told me terrible things people did, and he wanted me to join him in a better place. You won't hear from me again as I will live with him forever. Chapter 3- the woman that fears The last blue man incident recorded in human history happened to a female called Rebecca. She wasn't afraid of anything and people were jealous about that. Some didn't believe her and tried to get answers on how she could not have any fears. No one ever found an answer that everyone would agree with, but once again she changed as she saw the blue man standing in her cornfield. She told him to leave, but he stayed there. At that moment she was about to call the cops, but the blue man caught up to her and touched her, grinning his evil smile and running away afterwards. When Rebecca woke up she started to fear everything, such as creepy crawlies, syringes, heights, every fear you can ever imagine. She tried to keep away from these fears as much as possible, but the challenge is easier said than done. People noticed her odd behavior. She kept screaming when she saw these certain fears, and people started making fun of her. She hid away every fear she had and locked the doors and windows to her house, thinking that it would help. But there was one fear that kept coming back, and it was the blue man appearing. As she closed her eyes he was staring at her. For the rest of her life, she was so scared that she locked herself in her own house. Camera footage shows that a blue glowing man entered the house despite the door being locked. As she screamed the cameras ceased to work, and her body was found glowing blue and was dried. The body was gently put inside a tomb as her family cried out in tears, praying for her afterlife to be good and peaceful. That is all we have thus far about this blue man and we hope that it will be the last. Category:Horror Category:Stories Category:Good tails doll